Don't Mess With Their Sisters
by FayrieFox
Summary: Hakkai doesn’t like it when bottom feeders hit on his sister. Saiyuki does Chicago's Roaring Twenties. -Oneshot-


Title: Don't Mess With Their Sisters

Warnings: Swearing, implied sexual activity, murder-talk

Prompt: Nov 8th -- Saiyuki - Hakkai/Gojyo - Roaring Twenties AU - Someone's overstepping his bounds.

Summary: Hakkai doesn't like it when bottom feeders hit on his sister.

A/N: I use some 20's slang in this; I think I got them in pretty good context, but then I have the cheat sheet next to me. Read and review please!

Hakkai sat in the back of his speakeasy, surveying everybody in the room. He could easily pick out the newcomers among the many regulars. He carefully committed the faces of these men and women to his memory, for later cross examination with members of various gangs that had a bone to pick with him and police officers that he hadn't been able to either pay off or… convince into his way of thinking. It helped that he had a priest for a good friend. Or he felt said priest was a good friend, in any case, Sanzo would most likely deny that he even graced Hakkai with the time of day. Despite his faults, or maybe because of them, he made one hell of a fire and brimstone preacher.

As he finished with the memorization, Gojyo came over to him with a look on his face. This was nothing odd; Gojyo had many looks that he would wear on his face, the majority he seemed to save for Hakkai alone. Sadly, this was not one of those particular looks, this was the type of look he wore when he had news he knew Hakkai wouldn't like.

Out of the corner of his eye Hakkai saw his sister come in with an unknown man following her about not unlike a puppy, one eye trained on his sister's legs, it wasn't as if her short, fringed skirt discouraged it, with the other nowhere near her eyes, and Hakkai knew why Gojyo was sporting such a look. He imagined, from his own knowledge of himself and the sudden nervousness of those around him, that his face held a look very similar to Gojyo's.

"You think that guy realizes just who's sister that is he's hitting on?" Gojyo asked him casually, moving to lean against the wall to the right of Hakkai. He smirked at Hakkai, pulling his spiffy black hat over one eye. You could see the women in the joint sighing, Gojyo was one hell of a man after all, and many of them were quite stuck on him.

"Apparently not the younger sister of the head of the White Dragon gang. He probably thinks she's just some moll out to make her man jealous." Snarked Sanzo, walking up on Hakkai's left his white suit and fedora faintly glowing in the gloom.

"Hmph. Find out who that man is and see to it that he's bumped off properly. If you run into any trouble ask your brother and Kougaiji for help."

"Got it, big cheese. See you later, tonight."

"Yes. And Gojyo? You call me that again and I'll have _you_ bumped off."

As Gojyo walked out laughing, Hakkai allowed himself a small smile. It quickly turned to a frown as he looked back to his sister and the man currently leaning closer to her than anybody that hadn't asked him for the right to see her had the right to.

The next night Hakkai was again watching the man fawn over his sister, he was completely disgusted at his apparent crush on her. As he sat glaring at the man Gojyo came up and sat next to him.

"Anything new?"

"Yep, he's a lazy, good for nothing out to make something of himself. Turns out he's here cause Kougaiji threatened him if he ever came within three miles of his baby sister, Lirin." Saying this he tugged his hat down over his eyes and pushed his colored cheaters up his nose, smirking wickedly. "Ironically enough, my brother is here with Lirin to see Goku and Nataku. Isn't that a wonderful coincidence? It's just in time too, it would seem that Kougaiji needs a fall guy for some trouble one of his better guys got into a few days ago. What say you? He might let you get a few kicks in."

"Good. Let me get my coat. Why don't you go tell Sanzo what's going on? I'll see you in the car after I tell some of the guys to grab him." Hakkai said, the rest of his night looking up.

"And maybe afterwards we'll make some use of the struggle buggy, hmm?" Gojyo asked, lecherously.

"I was actually thinking we might want to make into a proper bed instead of the backseat tonight. I was in fear for my life after your brother came by and found us there last time. And we were only necking then." Hakkai retorted teasingly, watching Gojyo's ass as the man walked off, laughing.

**/0.o/**

**\o.0\**


End file.
